FateToaru
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: Months after the Holy Grail War, Emiya Shirou and friends find themselves in another world, in a city called Academy City. Now they have to join forces with some of the local mages and espers to face against the darkness of this world, while trying to figure out a way to get home. Unfortunately for them, their only hope is a girl named Index. As Touma wold say; Such Misfortune!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: That Geezer Sent us to Another World!**

It's been about two months since the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and the surviving masters went and continued with their everyday lives.

Tohsaka Rin went to London and managed to get Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg to take her on as an apprentice. Last time she communicated with her friends, she was complaining nonstop about someone called Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Illyasviel von Einzbern (Illya) moved into the Emiya Residence, not wanting to return to the Einzberns. The Einzbern family head tried to get her to come back, but she managed to scare all the agents he sent… and killed the brave ones (unknown to Shirou and friends of course). She continues to live the life of a freeloader.

Matou Sakura, Rider's true master, has recovered her strength from when the darkness took over and continues to come by the Emiya Residence (much to Illya's annoyance), and helps out with the chores (cooking, cleaning, etc.). She has no memory of anything that happened to her.

As for the winner of the Grail War, Emiya Shirou, he continued life as if nothing has changed. In fact, the only difference is that Illyasviel is living with him now… and that Shirou got her to stop solving all of her problems my killing the person responsible for them. Although, sometimes, you can see him sitting by himself on the porch, staring at a stuff lion, thinks about Saber ever now and again.

On a side note, his life was more interesting before. Rin would usually chase him for no apparent reason, shooting magic bullets at him.

Anyways, long story short, the Grail War Masters (still in Fuyuki City) are living very normal lives, but that all changed one day.

One day, Rin suddenly appeared at the door. Everyone was surprised at first, but once they calmed down and began to talk ask her about the Clock Tower, and Zelretch. Instead, she complained about Luviagelita Edelfelt.

After a bit, she finally stopped complaining. Rin then told them the reason she came here was because of some sort of task Zelretch sent her on. That said… she has no idea what it is that she's suppose to do. All Zelretch told Rin was to take a jewel dagger and to see Shirou and everyone one else.

As she spoke, a slit glow came from her pocket.

Rin reached in and took out the jewel dagger and then…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Shirou)**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed were large buildings and windmills. It was nighttime.

I sat up and looked around. I appeared to be in a park of some sort, but that's not what concerned me. The others didn't seem to be around. Tohsaka, Sakura, and Illya were nowhere to be seen.

Well, there's no real need to worry about Tohsaka too much. Actually, I kind of feel sorry for anyone who might try anything to her. It's Sakura and Illya that I'm worried about, but for separate reasons. Sakura because she pretty helpless. As for Illya… I'd rather not thing about it.

So, with that in mind, I got up and looked around, trying to figure out where everyone else might have disappeared to. Of course, I have no idea where to even begin, so I just decided to walk around and hope to run into someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I walk around the city, and was surprised at all of the electronic stuff that was around here. Sometime I had to hide, but only because I didn't want to be discovered by the locals. I don't know why, but my instincts tell me that I don't want to be discovered. That train of thought temporally stop when I saw what appeared to be a kid drinking beer. Before I did anything stupid, I felt someone grab onto my shoulder.

"Wha…?!"

"Be quiet."

Behind me, I saw Tohsaka. With her were Illya and Sakura. Before I could say anything, Illya up towards me and tacked-hugged me.

Tohsaka sighed and Sakura smiled a very scary smile.

After I managed to get Illya off of me, we went somewhere where we felt we wouldn't be interrupted by anyone.

"So, Tohsaka, what happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened!" She slammed her fist on the iron bar she was sitting on, "That damn old geezer! He's pulling another one of his pranks. But this time he want way too far."

As we were wondering what it was that she was going to say, Tohsaka said something that we, no matter how hard we might try to, could not ignore.

"He sent us to another world!"

It took us a minute to let that sink in and understand what it was that Tohsaka was telling us.

After it did, there was only one thing we could say…

"""Ehhhhhhhhhh!"""

"Wait, Tohsaka, did you just say that we're in another world? But how on earth is that possible?"

"It was the dagger. Lord Zelretch must have made it to trick me. Usually he uses a Jewel Sword to travel into other worlds, not a Jewel Dagger. But why would he send us to this world?"

No one could really think of an answer to that. Well, we can thing about that later.

"Okay, so we're in another world. It doesn't mean that it's the end for us. We just have to figure out how to get back to our world."

"But Onii-chan, how do you think we're going to do that. What you're suggesting is we use one of the True Magics. And the only person I know of that can use that one would be Lord Zelretch"

"Well, yes, but this is another world. Maybe we can find a magus here that can get us back home."

At those words, everyone looked at me with their eyes open wide. Tohsaka was the first to recover.

"That's right. We don't really know anything about this world. So maybe there's someone here that can help us return to our rightful world."

After that, the discussion was to figure out where we were going to sleep for the night. After much debate, Illya and Tohsaka managed to get us to agree to a hotel. Luckily for us, the money we have works here in this world. So we got two rooms; one for the girls and the other for me. Illya tried to stay in my room, but Tohsaka dragged her to the other room (unknown to anyone, when everyone else was asleep, Illya snuck into Shirou's room).

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Touma)**

It was morning and I was busy making breakfast. If I didn't get it done in time, Index would most likely start chewing on my head.

After I finished cooking, Index ate almost all of it. When the food was gone, I got ready to head out to school. Index wanted to come with, but I managed to distract her, by pulling out and throwing towards the bed, a store bought ham sandwich. She went for it.

While she was distracted, I quickly left the room, only to step on a can and fall off the porch.

"Such Misfortune!"

I had no idea that this was going to be the good part of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Aleister)**

Aleister Crowley, Academy City's Director and the Greatest Magician in History, was floating in his tube, watch things unfold.

He sensed a strange surge of magic last night and opened a window where he felt the disturbance. There, he found something unexpected, but also, very interesting; four young magicians who were talking about how they ended they ended up in another world.

Truthfully, Aleister was focusing on the Science Side of the world now, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't us things from the Magic Side. That's the exact reason he let the Index Librorum Prohibitorum stay here in Academy City.

"Well, I think I better make them some IDs here in Academy City. They might just prove useful, and entertaining. Let's seen their names are Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura and Illyasviel von Einzbern."

After learning their names, he opened up a new window and had the IDs made.

"Now then, what would happen if I had these otherworlders come across the Imagine Breaker and Index Librorum Prohibitorum? Well, I think I better send someone to pick them up tomorrow."

With that thought in mind, he sent them to the same school, A Certain High School.

**That's the end of this chapter. It's an idea I came up with after watching the Dub version and Fate/Zero (already watch the Sub version) and reading the A Certain Magical Index light novel. Since this is only the beginning, the characters from both series haven't met yet, but they will in the next chapter. Also, in case you're wondering why Illya is going to a high school, Aleister, not sure how yet, knows she's 18. One more thing, the Heroic Spirits will make an appearance, but at the same time, they won't. Try and figure that one out. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "A Certain Magical Index" or any of the "Fate Franchise"**

**Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block**

**(Shirou)**

The first thing I saw when I woke was Illya's sleeping face. I was surprised at first, but quickly recovered. I got up, woke Illya (gently) and had her go back to her room before Tohsaka and Sakura woke up.

After Illya left (while yawing and rubbing her eyes), I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When I walked out, I found that some clothing that weren't there before. They consisted of a white dress shirt and dark blue pants.

Although I was confused at first, it didn't chance the fact that I didn't want to wear the clothes I wore yesterday. So I put them on and headed out, where I found the girls wearing new clothes as well, all the same.

They were wearing a dark blue with white sailor fuku along with a dark skirt.

"Shirou, do you have any idea where these clothes came from?"

"Actually, I was hoping you knew, Tohsaka."

She frowned. As we were trying to figure this mystery out, someone came from behind.

"Oh, I see the uniforms got here in time."

We all turned around and saw a woman. She was tall woman that has glamorous proportions, and was wearing a green jersey, which hugs tightly on her large bust. Her long hair is tied into a ponytail, making her look careless, but also gives her an intriguing sexy feeling.

Illya must have somehow sensed what I was thinking, because she kicked me.

The woman looked over at us.

"I'm Yomikawa Aiho, the P.E. teacher at the school you'll be going to."

"Wait, school?"

Yomikawa-sensei looked at us a little confused.

"Yes, that it why you're here in Academy City, right?"

Academy City? What a weird name. Yomikawa, trying to figure something out, took out a piece of paper and looked over it.

"You are Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura and Illyasviel von Einzbern, right?"

At that, we all froze. Why, and how, would our names be on a list for a school transfer?

"Yes, that's us."

"Then you're our new transfer student. Come with me, I'll bring you to our respective classes."

Well, this just keeps on getting more and more mysterious.

Since we didn't have anywhere else to go, we decided to follow Yomikawa-sensei and headed off towards this school we somehow get enrolled into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Touma)**

I was sitting in class, talking to my friends about some random stuff, when Tsukuyomi-sensei walked in. Everyone got into their respective seats and looked up.

"Okay everyone, today I have some exciting news! We have a new transfer student here with us today."

At those words, everyone started to make a commotion. Sensei tried to calm everyone down, but they weren't listening. Then Fukiyose-san told them to calm down, and they stopped.

Seeing that everyone was calmed once more, Tsukuyomi-sensei continued.

"She's a little shy, so please be nice, Okay, you can come in now."

With that, the new student came in.

She was a beautiful young woman with violet hair, which is styled with a pink ribbon on the left, and the same colored eyes. She also has a nice figure.

The girl walked up to the front of the class and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Matou Sakura. I'll be joining your class starting today. Please take care of me."

Seeing that it was a beautiful girl, all the guys started to cheer and bombarded Matou-san with questions, and she became to panic a bit. Tsukuyomi-sensei tried to calm everyone down, but couldn't control the class. After a bit, Fukiyose-san told everyone to stop troubling Matou-san and, in fright, they stopped.

Tsukuyomi-sensei told Matou-san that she could sit next to Fukiyose-san, which, in my opinion, is a good choice.

After the whole thing was done, class began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch time and I was sitting with my good friends, Tsuchimikado Motoharu & Aogami Pierce. The subject of conversation, the new transfer students.

"I heard that, including Matou Sakura-san, there're four new students. Matou-san is the only first year, and I hear there are two second year students, some guy and a pretty girl. As for the last one, she's an extremely cute third year loli. Now, let's ignore the guy for now. If we were going to rank the new…"

I stopped listening to Tsuchimikado. I'm not interested in this. What I was thinking about is what to buy for dinner that will be both cheap and satisfy Index enough to not chomp on my head.

As I was thinking, Tsukuyomi-sensei walked over with Matou-san and three other people I didn't know.

"Kamijou-san, I would like you to take the new transfer students on a tour around the school."

"Wait, why me?"

"I don't know. I just got a request that said 'Have Kamijou Touma show the new students around'."

I sighed, "Such misfortune."

"Okay, I got it."

With that, I stood up and looked at the other three students I didn't know.

First was the guy. He looked to be about my age, maybe a year older. His hair was a reddish orange color and he had topaz colored eyes.

After him was a girl who looked to be his age. She has long, wavy black hair, which she had in twin tails tied with black ribbons. Her eyes are an aquatic blue color.

Finally, the last girl. The, like Tsukuyomi-sensei, had the appearance of a 12 year old girl. She has long silver hair and crimson red eyes. Her hair reminded me of Index, also, for some reason, I suddenly have the same feeling I did back when I first met Index, when I first stumbled into the world of magic.

"Okay, well the, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked with the four transfer students. For some reason, Einzbern-sempai seemed to not want to be around my right side. It kind of reminded me of how Hyouka-san, sensing my Imagine Breaker, would act.

"So, Kamijou-san, what this whole Academy City place about?"

"Um, you mean you don't know, Tohsaka-sempai."

"No, not really."

Well, that's new, but I guess I can't really blame them. Academy City does like to keep its secrets. So I explained the basics on Academy City and the espers.

"A city of science that makes espers? That's…"

"Unexpected." Suggested Einzbern-sempai.

Tohsaka-sempai nodded.

"Well, it does explain those test they had us to through… and why they called us Level 0's. But still, I wonder if that means magic does…"

"Wait, Emiya-sempai, you know about the magic side?!"

At that, the four of them stopped and looked at me.

Tohsaka-sempai put on a serious look.

"Kamijou-san, if you know about magic, you should know a practitioner of the art, right?"

"Well, yes, but their all in England right now. The only other person here would be…"

I stopped. These people could be out to get Index.

Seeing his, Einzbern-sempai just smiled.

"Would be who? And can we meet this person?"

For some reason, seeing that smile, I suddenly became to fear for my life. Such misfortune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Shirou)**

Illya pretty much forced Kamijou-san to bring us to this person he knew. Illya doesn't really like it here in this city and wants to leave as soon as possible, so I couldn't really blame her, but she could have at least talk to him about our situation first. I could only apologize to him after this.

Anyways, Kamijou-san brought us to the school dorms that Yomikawa showed us on the way to school. He walked up to a door, opened it, and…

"Touma!"

A nun jumped out and chomped on his head. She seemed to be angry for some reason.

Kamijou-san looked over at us.

"This is the person I told you about."

It was a normal sentence, but I still felt a chill go down my spine. Why? He told us that while blood was covering his face, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him. I can only imagine what his life must be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we got Index-san off of her head, she demanded dinner, so I, as an apology for Illya before, made it. Index-san instantly started to demand that I make all of her meals.

Anyways, after she ate her fill, Tohsaka got to the main point.

"So, Index-san, I was wondering, how much do you know about this world's magic?"

"Well, I am Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

"?"

Seeing us confused, she looked a bit surprised, but, as thanks for the meal, explained about herself. Tohsaka seemed interested in the 103,000 grimoires in her head, but all I thought is that this could be just what we needed.

"So, Touma said you wanted to see me. What about?"

This time, it was our turn to explain. We told them about our situation and why we needed help. Index seemed interested in us being otherworlders, but Kamijou-san just sighed. I think I heard him say something, but didn't quiet catch it.

"So, can you help us get home?"

Index-san thought about it.

"Well, there are some grimoires that talk about traveling through other worlds. For example, the Divina Commedia, the Book of the Dead, and the Yggdrasil Text. Although, these spells have been tried but failed."

Great, that just our luck. As I was thinking this, she said something that gave us hope.

"That said, most of the grimoires have similarities. If I talk it over with my friend Orsola, we could find a world traveling spell."

With that, we now have hope. After that, Index-san asked us about our world's magic, and Tohsaka was more than willing to share what she knew for some information from Index-san. After a bit, we had to drag Tohsaka away back to her room, but not before I promised to make Index-san's meals everyday from now on.

**That the end of this chapter. The Fate crew has met Index and now has some hope to find a way home, but, as we all know, it's not that simple. The darkness of Academy City and this world's magic side will catch up to them, and they'll have to fight. Now then, I was thinking of having Zelretch send some others here to Academy City, but have yet to decide. If you have anyone you would like to see, please let me know. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "A Certain Magical Index" or any of the "Fate Franchise"**

**Chapter 3: The Ace Tokiwadai and the Magus**

**(Mikoto)**

I was sitting on the balcony, enjoying my cake… is what I'd like to say. Right now, I'm in a bad mood.

I was enjoying my time after school yesterday, when I came across the idiot. I was about to call to him, when four other people came out and followed him.

I'm not sure who they are, but three of them were very attractive girls! I don't know what it is about him, but, for some reason, the female race seems to be attracted to him like he's some kind of magnet!

It's not that I like him or anything, it's just that, well… it distracts him from important stuff! Like studying and fighting me!

Anyways, I didn't get to challenge him at all yesterday, so I'm going to make him take me on today, no matter what!

(As she made all of these plans, a certain misfortunate boy felt a shiver run down his spine.)

As I was thinking all, something I probably should have seen coming happen.

"Onee-sama!"

"Wha?!"

My friend, Shirai Kuroko, appeared and crashed into me, and was rubbing her head in my chest.

"Onee-sama, you disappeared this morning and I couldn't find you anywhere. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"That fine and all, but, Kuroko, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR PUTTING OUR HEAD!"

And with that, I shocked her, literally.

With Kuroko down for now, I got up and decided to take a walk. Hopefully, that will clear my mind. Who knows, I might meet up with Saten or Uiharu.

With that thought in mind, I headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was walking around, I heard what sounded like someone yelling at the top of their lungs. Wondering who is was, and why they were yelling, I changed the direction I was walking and headed towards where the yelling was coming from.

When I got there, I saw that I was one of the girls the idiot was with yesterday. She was clearing irritated at the vending machine.

Now that I looked around, I can see that that vending machine is that one that's always causing trouble. Well, can't just leave the poor girl.

As I got closer, I got a better look at the girl. She has long, wavy black hair, which she had in twin tails tied with black ribbons. Her eyes are an aquatic blue color.

"Hey, sorry to say, but that machine won't work."

The girl turned around.

"What?"

"It's been broken for a few years now. It'll take your money, but won't give you any of its juices."

"What?! You mean that I spent my 2000 yen on a broken vending machine!"

This seems kind of familiar. Well, whatever.

"Here, let me help."

Looking confused, the girl just stood back. I got on one leg, swung in the circle, and kicked the machine, and out came a can of juice. I then grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Here"

"Isn't that sealing?"

"You already paid for it."

"One can doesn't go for 2000 yen."

Although there are differences, this defiantly reminds me of a conversation I had with the idiot before. Seeing where this was going, I placed my hand on the machine, and sent a wave of electricity through it. After that, about nineteen more cans came out and the alarm went off.

The girl panicked.

"You idiot! Hurry put and get these can, and then run for it!"

She then, very quickly, picked up half of the can and left, while I got the other half and followed her close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We stopped at a bench and sat down.

"What did you do that for?"

"Hey, I got you your 2000 yen worth of juice. You should be thanking me."

The girl just looked at me like she was meeting some strange alien life form, which annoyed me.

"So, how did you get that juice without kicking it anyways?"

"What, you can't figure that our? It should be obvious that I'm an electro esper. In other word, I control electricity."

The girl seemed interesting in this.

"So, espers have that kind of ability to…"

She said something, but I didn't hear her. After that, the girl looked over at me.

"I'm Tohsaka Rin."

"Misaka Mikoto."

We shook hands after introducing ourselves to each other. After that, we each opened a can of juice, and drank. After a bit, I looked up Tohsaka-san and asked…

"So, I couldn't help but notice you and our friends with the idi… Kamijou Touma-san last night."

"Oh, you a friend of his? Well, you see, me and my friends just transferred to his school and didn't know where the dorms where. So he was showing us the way."

"Oh, well that makes sense. That's defiantly something the idiot would do."

So that idiot was just being his helpful self. I was worried over nothing.

After breathing a sigh of relief, I continued to drink my juice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Rin)**

I was surprise to find out that Misaka-san was a friend of Kamijou-san. As much as it hurt me to lie to such a nice girl, I couldn't risk bringing her into the world of magic. In its anything like it is in my world, then I can only feel sorry for that poor Index girl.

Anyways, esper, huh. That was my first time seeing an esper in action. Wonder what Kamijou-san's esper ability is? Come to think about it, Kamijou-san did say that espers are ranked from Level 0-5 and that there are only seven Level 5s in this city. Wonder what level Misaka-san is?"

"Misaka-san, you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What level are you?"

"Hm, me? I'm a Level 5."

Hearing that, I spat out the juice I was drinking.

Level 5?! Out of all the people in this city, I come across one of the only seven Level 5s!

Seeing my reaction, Misaka-san sighed.

"Yes, I'm one of the only seven Level 5s in Academy City, but please don't judge me on that. I began as a Level 1 and worked my way to where I am now."

"Okay, I won't."

"Huh, really? Just like that?"

"Well, yeah, let's just say that I kind of understand what you mean."

I am a Tohsaka after all. People usually make assumption on that fact.

We continued to talk about our respected idiots (Rin-Shidou, Mikoto-Touma), when we saw large tracks that said Anti-Skill on them rush pass by.

"What was that?"

"Anti-Skill. They're kind of like Academy City's police, but they never get to the scene in time. I usually take care of it before then. Speaking of which…"

Misaka-san stood up.

"I think I'll go and check it out."

"Wait."

I stood up too.

"Not sure how much help I can offer, but I bet I can still help out. It's the least I can do for getting me my money's worth in juice."

She just stared at me for a bit, and then smiled.

"Okay, but try not to get hurt, Tohsaka-san."

"Right back at you, Misaka-san."

With that, we ran off in the direction of Anti-Skill was heading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Crowley)**

"So, what brings you here, old friend?"

"Just came to see how you doing in your little bubble."

I looked at the old man who walked in. He was dressed in all black with a black robe. His hair and beard were both gray and he had glowing red eyes. The power that he was resonating was enough to almost make even me not want him as an adversary. Almost.

I smiled.

"You know it's not a bubble but a tub, right, Zelretch?"

The man, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, smiled.

"It makes no difference to me, Aleister Crowley. So, tell me, how's my student and her friends doing in your little city?"

"So, my guess that you're not of this world was correct. They're fine. In fact, the Tohsaka girl in betting on some Skill-Out members with our little trouble-making Level 5."

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Is she now! I'd expect no less from Rin-chan!"

Tohsaka Rin must be his student. I'll keep an extra eye on her.

"So, what is it that really brings you here, old friend?"

"Well, I just thought I'll declare a little, and personal, war on you."

"Oh?"

"I've had enough with this city's darkness that you're so pound of. I'll keep sending people over until it's completely destroyed."

"Is that so? I look forward to it."

With that he turned around, but stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing. That Imagine Breaker boy of yours, I think might just take him on my side."

I just smiled at that. I didn't need to respond. He was already gone. Probably back to his world.

I opened up a new window.

"Kihara, how is it going?"

"We've analyzed the memories of the new students like you said, and I must say, I've never seen anything like what these four have seen before. It almost seems like magic. And these other beings of extreme power, it's almost as if as their…"

"Can you complete my other request?"

"We've already finished two prototypes, but they seemed to have disappeared. I was about to send a search team to…"

"Don't bother. Just concentrate of finishing the project. Besides, I'm curious as to what these two will do."

**That's the end of this chapter. In this one, I decided that I'd be just two characters from each series meeting and stuff. It's also the first chapter where I put the pair of characters from both series as a team that will be together for most of the story. Anyways, the next chapter will have some more action in it, and will involve two unlikely heroes. Lastly, I'd like our opinion on Crowley and Zelretch's talk, as I was going to make Zelretch a little more active in this story then originally planed. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "A Certain Magical Index" or any of the "Fate Franchise"**

**Chapter 4: The Grimoire Library and the Homunculus**

**(Index)**

I was getting bored, since Touma when off somewhere with Shirou-san. Not sure why, but I'm getting the feeling that Touma's going to get into another dangerous situation if he keeps interaction with those otherworlders… especially that Shirou-san guy. He just smells like someone who, like Touma, would gladly put himself in a dangerous situation just to help someone he doesn't even know.

As I was thinking this, Sphinx walked over towards the door and somehow managed to open it.

"Sphinx, wait!"

Not wanting him to get away from, I ran after him, while preparing to question Touma as to why a cat was able to open to door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran across the sidewalk, trying to catch Sphinx, when, someone reached down and picked him up.

"Here, this is your kitty, right?"

I reached out and took Sphinx back.

"Yes, thank yo…"

I stopped when I saw who it was. It was the little girl otherworlder. Illyasviel von Einzbern I think.

I stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for retrieving Sphinx for me, Illyasviel-san."

She frowned.

"Sphinx, Academy City, Index… what's with this world and naming things with just strange names?"

That kind of hit a nerve.

"I can't speak for the city, but Sphinx is a magnificent name for a cat! And don't make fun of my name! Index is a great name!"

She just sighed.

"You are such a child."

Now she was just trying to get on my nerves. But, I calmed myself. I am a nun-in-training and must learn to have patients.

"And what's with you biting Kamijou-san's head all the time? You have some weird fetish."

That's when I snapped.

"It's not a fetish! It's divine punishment! Punishment for tricking me into going for a ham sandwich so he can go to school without me!"

Illyasviel-san just looked at me like I was strange, which really got on my nerves.

"You just wouldn't understand what I'm talking about, you imouto-want-to-be."

"What was that, you glutton nun!"

"Who's a glutton?!"

"You are! Making Onii-san make you you're breakfast, lunch and dinner all the time. And you eat enough to feed a small family! Where does all that food go anyways?"

"So what? It's only expected that people aid those of the church. Besides, Touma's always complaining about our food budget, so this way, he won't complain anymore."

"You're just using Onii-san?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, she said some more things and I said some things.

After a bit, we were both sitting at a park bench, enjoying some ice cream some nice Ice Cream Man gave us so that we'd stop fighting.

"So, Index-san, I was just wondering…"

"?"

"Kamijou-san's right arm, is there something about it that makes it dangerous?"

"Touma's right arm? No, not really. Well, at least if you're not made by supernatural means, that it."

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you see, Touma has his power in his right hand, Imagine Breaker. With his, anything supernatural that comes into contact with it, be it esper ability or magic, will be negated. Erased from existence I guess you could say."

After I said that, Illyasviel paled a bit. She was even sweating bullets now. Wonder why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Illya)**

I was right about that arm! It's an incredibly dangerous existence to me, a homunculus.

I need to be extra careful around Kamijou-san from now own.

After coming to that conclusion, I looked over at Index-san. It's hard to believe that this little nun has in her head 103,000 grimoires. If the Clock Tower where to learn about her, they'd try everything in their power to get their greedy little hands on her. Hmm, I suppose the same could be said for Kamijou-san and his, what did she call it, Imagine Breaker? Anyways, that's something that Clock Tower would be interested in, since it sounds like it might have something to do with Gaia. Or maybe… it's this world's version of Gaia? Could be worth looking into.

"So, Illyasviel-san, I was wondering, could you tell me more about your world's magic?"

"Hmm, well, sure. I don't mind, as long as you tell me some things I want to know about this world, when I want to know."

"…Deal."

"Well, first thing you should know, what we use isn't really magic."

"?"

Index san seemed kind of confused about this. Well, I can't really blame her. As confusing this world is to use, our world must be just as confusing for her.

"What we use is called magecraft. It's a lot like magic, but the laws it follows are completely different."

"That's what I'd expect from magic in a different world, but what makes magecraft different from magic?"

"Well, magecraft is like, I guess the best way to describe it is as, science magic. Magic that was made possible through scientific means."

"Wait, you're saying that this magecraft… is like a hybrid between the Magic and Science sides?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that's what it would be considered here in this world."

"Amazing! No one thought that something like this could even be possible!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So, are the users of magecraft still called magicians?"

"No, we're called magi, or magus if you're talking about one person."

"So, Illyasviel-san, Shirou-san, Rin-san, and Sakura-san are magi?"

"Yes. But, it's not like we don't have magicians in our world."

"?"

"You see, we do have some real magic in our world. Their called True Magic, and there are only five. That said, only three are known and only two have people that can use one of them. Also, these people as so powerful, even real monsters consider them monsters."

Index-san seemed really interested in this. It's like she's sucking up everything I'm telling her. But still, all this talk about my world's magic makes me think about the Einzbern's goal, the Third Magic-Heaven's Feel.

I was trying to decide of it was okay to tell Index-san about Heaven's Feel, when something happened. A little girl walked up and looked at me.

"Illya-nee!"

Both Index and I looked at her.

The girl looked to be about twelve, with soft, white skin. She has finely textured golden hair and seemed to have been sprinkled with gold dust. Her face gave signs of naivety and elegance. And her eyes were green in color. For clothes, she was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt.

Now that I look closely, she kind of resembles…

"Saber?"

The girl smiled.

"Yes and no. I'm Arturia."

Index looked over at me.

"You know this little girl?"

"She looks like someone we knew in our world… but it can't her. Saber is gone and Arturia here is way too young to be her."

The girl hugged me.

"Illya-nee is sooo cute!"

"Hey, what are you doing?! Where do you think our putting our head?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we managed to get Arturia off of me (took about half an hour), I sat back down and she sat in between me and Index-san.

I looked over at Arturia.

"So, Arturia, what did you mean when you said 'Yes and no' about being Saber?"

"Arturia was created using the data gathered from Shirou-nii's members on the one known as Saber, Arturia Pendragon, by manipulating the AIM Dispersion Fields of espers. This is an experiment to create the ultimate weapon of Academy City and the head scientist of this project is Kihara Rika. That said, Arturia is only a prototype."

I just can't understand what it was she was saying, but Index-san…

"So… you're kind of like Hyouka?"

"Kazakiri Hyouka was use as a reference in Arturia's creation."

Okay, I'm guessing that I have to ask Index-san about this Kazakiri Hyouka person later. Right now, I'm more curious about Arturia.

If what she's saying to correct, then that means that Academy City can artificially create Heroic Spirits, and that's not a good thing. If Arturia even has 1/10th of Saber's power, she could easily destroy a good portion of this city.

As I was thinking this, a black van pulled up in front of the park we were sitting at. It was innocent enough, but I've dealt with enough people sent by the Einzberns to know when something's not right, and this defiantly isn't right. But what could they be after…?

Wait, didn't Arturia say that she's a prototype? That must mean that they'll probably need her to complete the final project. With mean that Arturia's in danger.

When I figured that out, the van's doors opened and out came some men-in-black. They were heading straight for us, but Index-san didn't seem to realize this. She was busy enjoying her ice cream.

The men-in-black appeared in front of us.

"Little girls, we suggest you leave now. That little girl," they pointed at Arturia, "is an important person to Academy City. We thank you for taking care of her, but we'll handle it from now on."

I usually would have just let them take Arturia, but, Onii-san might have influenced me a bit… and I can't just let the power of a Heroic Spirit fall into the wrong hands.

So I did the only logical thing. I held out my hand and used my magecraft to create a white thread and tied them up.

Index-san seemed confused by this, but I just grabbed Arturia's hand and got up.

"Let's get going."

With that, I ran for it. Index-san seemed confused by this all, but got up and followed after me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Index)**

Illyasviel-san ran with Arturia for what seemed like forever, until she finally stopped to take a breath.

I walked up to her.

"Why did you tie them up like that? I thought they were going to help Arturia?"

"Because they're not what they seem to be. Trust me; I've dealt these kind of people before."

I don't really get it, but I suppose I should trust Illyasviel-san. I did find something suspicious about those men-in-black.

Arturia just smiled at Illyasviel-san. She didn't seem tired one bit. Hmm, I wonder how she and Hyouka would get along.

"So, what are we going to do? I don't those white threads will keep them held back for very long. I don't know how powerful the science in this world is, but I can tell that it's strong enough to get out of those threads with ease."

"So, what're we going to do now? If those men-in-black appear again, I don't think running will work."

"In that case, I'll just have to kill them."

"Don't say that so easily! How can you even consider something like as an option?!"

"You have any better ideas?"

I smiled.

"I am the Index Librorum Prohibitorum. In other words, I have 103,000 grimoires worth of options. That if, of course, you can handle using real magic and not just magecraft."

Illyasviel-san smiled.

"Sounds interesting. Okay, let's do it your way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men-in-black appeared in the black alee we were hiding in. They were holding strange looking guns.

"Be careful of the red-eyed one. She's obviously an esper of some sort. Don't hold back."

"Understood."

They must have been ordered to take Illyasviel-san down by any means necessary. Now I really hope that Illyasviel-san can use the spell that I explained to her.

As the men-in-black got near the turn, Illyasviel-san appeared. She smiled at the men-in-black.

"What? Little old me, an esper? I take that as an insult. I'm far more dangerous that any esper."

After that, Illyasviel-san held out her hands and a mist appeared. As I watched, animal spirits appeared and walked over closely.

This is a Native American spell, Spirits of the Woods. With it, you can summon the spirits of dead animals to your aid. Traditionally, it would be used in the woods to summon things like wolves or bears, but it also words in cities. But, instead of wolves and bears, it summons cats, dogs, or other animals that can be used as pets.

Normally, something like that wouldn't be much of a threat, but, if you have hundreds of cats and dogs, it can be a big threat.

The men-in-black, seeing this, started to panic.

"What on earth is this?!"

"I don't know, but shoot anyways!"

With that, they started to shoot at the spirits, but it didn't really help. They are spirits after all.

The men-in-black really started to panic at that. They threw down their guns and ran for it.

"I don't care what those scientists say! No amount of money is worth disobeying a Kihara or this!"

With that they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were back at the dorm and were trying to figure something out.

"So, who's going to take care of Arturia?"

"I don't know, but I don't think Touma would appreciate having another mouth to feed."

"Even though Onii-san's the one making your meals."

"Shut up."

"Arturia wants to go with Illya-nee."

We looked Arturia. I then smiled.

"Well, I suppose that's that. Hope her being there doesn't cause Shirou-san too much trouble."

With that, I opened and entered my room. As I closed and locked the door, I heard Illyasviel-san yell out my name in frustration.

**That the end of this chapter. Because some people wanted the chapters to be longer, I tried by best to comply. Anyways, in this chapter I showed another combo I'm going to use a lot, Illya and Index. Now then, in here you meet one of the two prototypes, Arturia. As stated, she's like a Heroic Spirit version of an Artificial Angel, an Artificial Heroic Spirit. Well, anyways, that's that. In the next chapter, you'll meet the other prototype, and he will be more involved with the darkness by coming across our favorite self-proclaimed villain. Please look forward to it. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "A Certain Magical Index" or any of the "Fate Franchise"**

**Chapter 5: The Strongest Esper and the Strongest Child**

**(Accelerator)**

Staying in the hospital all the time is annoying. Especially with that annoying brat next to me, all day every day, asking all kinds of annoying questions.

"What kind of food do you like, asks Misaka as Misaka attempts to learn what you like."

"None of your business, brat. Now, leave me be. I just want to…!"

Before I could say any more, the brat threw a milk carton at me.

"What was that for?"

"Misaka was just annoyed, says Misaka as Misaka prepares to throw another milk carton."

"Please, I'll just refle…!"

And the milk carton hit me. This annoying brat. All she ever does is annoy me and throw things at me. I swear, one of these days…

"Misaka wants to go to the park, says Misaka as Misaka attempts to…!"

"Hold it right there brat!"

I grabbed her by before she could leave the room. The brat was struggling to get loose, going on and on about how she wants to go to park and whatnot. I simple ignored her, lifted her up and put her back in her bed.

"No leaving the hospital before check out."

"But Misaka wants the park, says Misaka as Misaka struggles to get loose!"

I ended up having to wrap her in her own blanket.

It's been like this ever since we came to the hospital. Today isn't going to be any different from…

"Why don't you just take her to the park for a bit? I'm sure old frog face won't mind."

I turned around and saw a woman wearing a plain T-shirt, faded jeans and sneakers. She had straight black hair that was cut short. Yoshikawa Kikyou.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that it couldn't be all that bad to just to and enjoy some time outside for a bit. Besides, Last Order will find a way to escape."

Damn. I hate it when she's right. I just sighed and grappled by cane.

"Coming, brat?"

"Yeah! Misaka get's to go outside, says Misaka as Misaka hurry's to the door!"

I'm going to regret this, I just know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting at the park while the brat was playing. Honestly, this is just a big waste of time. I don't see why I have to be doing thi…

"Hey kid, you can't just take that without paying."

"You expect me to pay? You should be honored by the mere fact that I'm even giving you my business."

I looked over at saw another brat arguing with an ice cream guy, apparently not thinking he has to pay for it.

The brat had golden blonde hair and eyes as red as mine. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black coat and black pants. It looked like he even had a chain on his pants. If I had to guess, it'd say the brat was probably twelve.

After arguing for a bit, some adult ended up paying for him. As the guy, getting the money, started to leave, a golden portal-like-thing appeared above the guy cart and a bunch of swords fell down, destroying the cart.

While the man was left speechless, the brat just smiled.

"That'd teach him. Trying to make me pay for what is rightfully mine."

I narrowed my eyes. Was that some kind of esper ability? I've never seen anything like that before, especially from a brat.

The brat then sat down on some other bench and stared to eat his ice cream.

As I was observing the brat, a black van pulled over.

I looked over and saw some men-in-black step out and surround the brat.

"Prototype #2, well like to ask you to accompany use for a bit."

The kid looked up at them in annoyance.

"The name's Gil, not Prototype #2. If you call me by that again," the golden portals reappeared and blades started to come out, "I'll have to kill you."

The men-in-black took a step back.

"But, the lab referred to you as Proto…"

The blades came out further.

Swearing bullets, they ran for it. Getting back into their van, they raced off, away from the brat. It was then the golden portals disappeared.

As I was observing the situation, Last Order walked over.

"How did you do that, asked Misaka as Misaka sits down."

She sat down next to that brat and started bombarding him with questions. Seeing this, I sighed, got up, and walked over.

"Hey brat, stop bothering that portal-opening brat."

"Brat?"

He glared at me. Guessing what was coming, I switched my calculation assistance device on. Then, the golden portals opened and a shower of blades rained down on me, but I just reflected them away.

Seeing then, the brat smiled.

"Oh, oh, oh, what an interesting ability. Even I don't have anything like that among my treasures."

He then got up.

"I've decided, you'll become my servant."

"Huh?"

"What about Misaka!"

The brat looked over at her.

"What can you do?"

"Misaka is in charge of the Misaka Network, says Misaka as Misaka puffs out her chest in pride."

"Misaka Network? I think I remember some of those white-coats talking about it before. That'd make you Last Order, right. Exhalent, I need eyes and ears everywhere in this city. You'll also be my servant. I have decided."

This brat was getting on my nerves. I switch off the esper mode and turned around.

"I'm not anyone's servant."

"I wasn't asking. I was telling you what I have decided."

This brat is just asking for it.

"Come on Last Order, we're leaving."

With that, I left the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was back in the hospital room, really annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?"

"I told you, you're my servant."

The brat, Gil, was here with Yoshikawa. Yoshikawa pointed towards Last Order.

"Why don't you talk to Last Order for a bit? I have something to talk to Accelerator for a bit."

"I shall allow it."

With that, Yoshikawa took me out in the hall.

"So, what is it? And why are you with that brat?"

"That brat, as you call him, is made out of the AIM Division Field."

I narrowed my eyes at that.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but this smells like the work of a Kihara if you ask me. Just what is Academy City thinking, making something like Gil-chan? That kid is powerful. More powerful than even most Level 5s. You and #2 are probably the only ones that can handle him."

Yoshikawa asked the right question. Just what the hell is Academy City thinking? This is defiantly the work of a Kihara. They're the only ones made enough to make something like that brat.

"So, what do we do with him?"

"We'll just have to watch over him for a bit. Try and play along with him for now. I'll look more into this, but I probably won't get much out of it."

With that, she left. Damn, now I have to babysit two brats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… and that's why I am the one and only king the world needs."

I really want to kill him, but I can't. I've been sitting here, listening to this brat go on and on about why he's the only true king in the world.

Just was I was about to crush this bed in frustration, the lights when out and the emergency light appeared.

"What's going on?"

"Just stay here. I'll go and take a look around."

I grabbed my cane and headed out.

When I got in the hall, I saw some soldiers from Academy City's Dark Side. Looks like I found something to take my frustrations out on. I clicked the switch, and attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kihara Rika)**

I was watching the scene unfold before me through the computer screen. Accelerator, you sure don't so any mercy, do you? I could help but smiled to myself. As I was enjoying the destruction Accelerator was causing…

"So, you the mad scientist that made those two kids, huh."

I turned and saw a man standing there. He was dressed in all black with a black robe. His hair and beard were both gray and he had glowing red eyes.

I smiled.

"Zelretch, right? The director told me you might show up."

Zelretch walked over and looked at the screen.

"That kid's got anger problem, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Accelerator does. Now then, what can I do for you, vampire."

"Hahahaha! So Crowley even told you about that, huh? Well, I was just curious about the mad scientist that created this Artificial Heroic Spirits."

Heroic Spirits? Wonder what that is? Well, it probably doesn't have anything to do with science, so I don't care.

Zelretch looked over at the tubes behind me.

"Seven, but only two are open. Does that mean you have more you're working on?"

"Why yes, and I've already corrected the problems from the first two. Want to see the newest one?"

He looked at me.

"You do know that I'm going against the darkness, right?"

"What's wrong with showing off a new creation of science?"

He smiled.

"Well, sure, why not."

I then pushed a button and the third tube opened.

Out came a woman. He had long light purple hair that went down to the ground and pale eyes. On her forehead was a strange red mark. Since she just came out, she wasn't wearing any clothes. In other words, her unworldly beauty was fully exposed.

Knowing the danger of her eyes, I was wearing special glasses. I even gave some to the vampire. I smiled.

"This is Medusa."

**That's the end of this chapter. I didn't do much with Accelerator as I wanted because I couldn't find anything else to do with him. I couldn't have him save Gil, and you probably know why (his identity). So, in the end, I added something to do with Kihara Rika and the coming of the third Artificial Heroic Spirit, Medusa (Rider). Wonder how this is going to turn out. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW**


End file.
